Burned Memories
by XxMusicMelodyxX
Summary: Maxine McCall, Scotts cousin, hasnt been in Beacon Hills ever since her incident but now shes back and what does Derek Hale have to do with it all and will she be able to help her cousin fight the alpha pack?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Maxine are you okay?" she heard her mom ask through the wood door. Maxine got up from the toilet and picked up the stick from the counter, flipped it over and gasped and sank to the floor in tears "Max Im coming in I hear you crying!" her mom called out. Before Max could stop her the door opened and she broke down.

As her mom stepped into the bathroom she cried even harder " Im sorry! Im sorry mommy!" she cried out handing her the test.

"Oh honey shh shh its okay. Its okay!" Chrissy cuddled her child rubbing her head. " Don't worry Maxie we'll get through this.. Does he know Max? Does Derek know?" She asked looking down at her daughters tear stained face. Max shook her head and hid closer into her moms embrace.

-End of Dream/Flashback-

Maxine shot up in her bed feeling her face wiping the tears away from her face. Getting up from her bed she walked out of her room out to the hall and then into Boones room and looked into his crib, smiling she let her fingers graze his pink little cheeks and took in his features his nose and smile were her but his hair and eyes was all his father. She pulled her hand back when he started to stir. Backing up she looked around the room things sat waiting to be unpacked she sighed and looked out the window "Nice to be home… Welcome to Beacon Hills Boone." She said before she walked back to her room and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey heres the second chapter **

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Maxine got up hoping into the shower taking her time before she heard Boone start to fuss in his crib. Once she was out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and threw her robe and ran to grab Boone. "Hey there monkey man." She said picking him up tickling his belly and took him to her room so she could get dressed "You stay right here bubba." She said placing him on the bed and walking over to her drawers picking out a black tank top bra and panties and walked into her closet grabbed her jeans and sweater throwing everything on she came back out and dried her hair but made sure she kept an eye on her son that was now exploring the bed smiling and shaking her head she did her make up then walked back out throwing her boots on after she slipped her socks on. "What are you doing munchkin?" She said playfully grabbing the laughing boy "Do you wanna go visit Aunt Melisa?!" She asked and was answered with a cheer and slaps on the chest "Alright then." She said placing him in his crib and went to pick his outfit out.

Getting Boone ready was some what of a challenge considering he was starting to move more on his own. "Boone stop moving or you'll never get dressed." She said laughing pulling on his little pants and his 'Moms number 1 man' shirt. She picked him up grabbing his bag "There you go littleman all set and ready to go!" She said slipping his boots on.

As she walked out of the house she heard the leaves blowing in the wind, cars driving down the street. This was a benefit of being a wolf, heightened senses. As she put Boone into the car she could have sworn she saw his car drive down her road."Youre seeing this Maxine get a grip." She sighed walking to her side of the car and sliding in and started to drive to her aunts. As she drove she played songs for Boone smiling as he tried to sing but really just mumbled didn't take long to get there considering she remember how. When she arrived she saw the small white house with a mail box that said McCalls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3 its a long one! I dont own anything besides the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stepping out of the car her nostrils flared catching the scent of another wolf, pulling Boone close to her she walked up to the door looking around everywhere every step she took once she got to the door she knocked and heard a voice inside saying they got it and once the door opened her nostrils were filled with the scent of wolf.

"Hey Scotty." She said smiling at the boy who looked at her with a strange look on her face "We obviously have something we need to talk about Scott." She said stepping in place Boone on the floor letting him go into the living room. She smiled when she saw that her aunt had found Boone sitting in front of her.

Melisa picked up Boone not seeing Max standing there and started to walk toward the steps "Scott! Boones here where's Max!?" She asked shouting up the steps. Me and Scott both looked at each other and let out a little laugh.

"Mom over here calm down. She's right here." Scott said calming her down as she turned around she lets out a small scream.

"Sorry Aunt Mel but Boone wanted to see you and well so did I." She said letting out a little laugh. And walked with her aunt into the living room but before she could sit Scott called for her "I'll be back in a minute okay just play with Boone he already likes you!" She said walking over to Scott while Melisa and Boone started to play.

"Let's talk in the kitchen okay?" Scott asked arching brow and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah let's talk there." She agreed walking into the kitchen taking a seat in front of Scott at the table "Okay so let's get everything out there in the clear just so we're on the same page." She said placing her hands on the table looking at him "So as you can tell I'm a werewolf." She stated shrugging.

"Yeah I was a little shocked at first, but so am I… Is Boone a werewolf?!" He said trying to get off the topic of him and onto Boone.

"He's one yet but when he gets a little bit older he'll shift and I'll be there for him and if you want you can be there to." She said smiling at her cousin "Don't try getting this off topic here kid. When were you bit and who bit you, because I know a fact that no one on your side of the family has any lycanthropy in there DNA." She stated arching a brow crossing her arms.

Scratching the back of his neck Scott looked at her shrugging "Uh the guy that bit me well it's kinda complicated but he was an alpha and then he wasn't... how would you know?" He questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Scott you are talking to an older wolf here and I know because it skipped your mom and went to my mom she got it from Gran...you did know that she was a wolf right like an important one right?" She said ruffling his hair laughing. "You can tell me you know just so we can get on the same page and get me up to speed on things here." She said crossing her arms leaning on the table.

He looked down and took a deep breath then looked back up at her letting it out "His name is Peter. Peter Hale he bit me one night in the forest when me and Stiles were out there looking for a dead body." He said looking at Maxine.

"Wait you're telling me that Peter Hale bit my cousin… How did he become alpha Laura was alpha last I knew... wait no d-don't tell me..." She looked at him shaking her head tears gathering in her eyes.

Scott nodded "The body we were looking for was Laura's body... we didn't know it was hers at the time...Maxine he split her in two I actually came close to her one half and then after a wild goose hunt for him... Derek her little brother you remember him right?" Scott asked watching her as she nodded "Well he slashed Peter's throat even though he said that if I killed Peter it would cure me. But now he's alpha and then we had problems with a kanima but that done with turns out it was Jackson but now hes a werewolf living in London. And now Dereks only pack members are Issac and his little sister Cora." He said looking back at her with a sad look on his face. "Oh also theres an alpha pack here."

She looked down sighing taking it all in then nodded "So let me get this straight Peter killed Laura was alpha bit you then tried to make you a beta but you refused and went to Derek for help?" She asked him after Scott nodded she continued "Then once you all figured out it was Peter fought him and Derek slashed his throat and is now the alpha then you had problems with the Kaninma, and solved the problem with it but now you have a pack of alphas here right?" She asked again to which he nodded again. "Alright well I'm gonna help whether you want it or not." She stated standing.

"More help the better.. Theres five of them." He said standing with her. "Wait Max whos Boones dad?" he asked looking at her with a confused face.

"I cant tell you that right now Scott not now." She said walking toward the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Review and Derek might appear in the next episode.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! and here is chapter 4 hope you guys like it its a long one...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Maxine sat with Melisa they talked catching up with each other "So does Scott know about you? And does _he _know youre back yet?" Melisa asked putting a hand on Maxine shoulder. Melisa always knew about what Maxine was and about Boones dad.

Maxine looked at her aunt and gave her a smile "Yeah Scott knows and no Der-he doesn't know Im back and he defiantly doesn't know about Boone." She said as a small tear slid down her face. "Um I have something I need to do can you watch Boone for me please? Just for a bit he wont be any trouble at all for you." She asked assuring her that Boone would behave.

"I can watch for you while you go do what you need to but I cant watch him long I have to head back to the hospital soon for another shift." Melisa said picking Boone up putting him up on her lap bouncing him making him giggle.

Scott came into the room leaning and the arch way "Hey uh I can watch him Stiles is coming over for a bit we can watch him for a while until you get back." He offered smiling at the little boy that smiled and reached for him. Scott walked over and picked Boone up smiling at him "I wont let anything happen to him." He assured her.

Max looked from her aunt to Scott with a shocked face but nodded "Alright but no funny business with him he needs to at least take a nap while Im out. Heres his bag it has his toys diapers and other things he'll need. Im trusting you Scott." She said giving him his bag. "Thank you Scott and tell Stiles I said hey and that I'll see him around." Max said as she kissed Boones head and grabbed her purse and walked out.

Max got into her car starting it pulling out onto the road and drove off to the preserve as she drove she put the windows down and turned up the music taking everything in. Once she got to the preserve she turned off the car and got out decided to walk to the destination. As she got to the house she took a deep breath in and let out a sigh. Walking closer to the burnt house she remember how it was when it was in its prime: big, white, could fit the whole family and more. Strolling along the porch she let her hand graze the wall she stopped when she saw the door with their mark.

After standing there for a good five minutes debating if she should go in or not she went in looking at everything she passed memories hitting her like bricks. As she walked into the living room she felt someone behind her and heard a growl. "Well I didn't think I'd be seeing you for awhile." She turned arching a brow and crossing her arms "Hi Derek." She said before she was pushed up against the far wall.

He had a hand wrapped around her neck and growled again "Who are you? Are you one of their messengers?" He question his eyes flashing red teeth growing into sharp fangs.

She pouted faking to be hurt "Aww Derek you don't remember me? That hurts." She said batting her eyelashes at him seeing him get angrier and tightened his hold. Her eyes flashed red "Derek let me go its me Maxine! Maxine McCall its me let me go." She now pleaded with him putting her had on his arm trying to push it away but he wouldn't budge.

He growled getting in her face "Don't lie to me Maxine is gone she died a long time ago." He said not backing down.

"Im not lying to you I swear!" She yelled tears forming in her eyes "Please!"

"Prove it to me tell me something that only me and her would know." He said growling

She looked around trying to think "Uhh uh you have this small birth mark on your hip it looks like a peanut which lead to your nickname peanut, me and you on full moons would go out and sit together and look at the moon and just talk..you cheated on me with the bitch that killed your family." She said saying everything she could looking right into his eyes.

Derek looked shocked and started to back away from her "Maxie? Is it really you I thought you died you left out of the blue." He said shaking his head. "I went to your house to find it empty no note no nothing." He said sliding down against the wall.

Maxine walked toward him nodding "Yeah its me, no I didn't die I just needed to leave town for awhile something..something big came up." She said looking down at him shrugging "Im sorry my mom and I needed to leave as soon as we could I wanted to say goodbye but I felt like if I did I wouldn't have gone and I couldn't have stayed it would have been to much." She said wiping a tear then squatted down in front of him "Believe me I didn't want to leave." She said putting her hand on his leg.

Derek pulled his leg away not fully trusting her yet. "Do you know how much it hurt me when you left it felt like my heart was ripped out of me." He growled at her then stood up "So what was the big reason you had to leave huh? And don't say family problems because that would be a bunch of horse shit Maxie." He yelled out looking down at her "So whats the excuse huh?" He questioned her as she stood up.

Maxine looked at him then at the ground "You really want to know why I left Der? The true reason not the one that you got from my aunt, yeah I know about you going to her and asking." She said as she nervously started to pace in front of him.

"Just tell me Maxine! Tell me why I lost the one thing the one person that made me happy!" He yelled pulling her arm so she stop and end up chest to chest with him.

"I WAS PREGNANT!" She yelled but covered her mouth backing away as soon as his grip loosened on her "I was pregnant." She said softer this time it was her who leaned on the wall and slipped down covering her face from Derek who was now standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is the wolfs out of the bag .. see what I did there XD hope you guys liked it Review and let me know what you guys think! **

**xox with love, C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is chapter five hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Teen Wolf I only own my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 5

After a couple of minutes Derek looked at her crossing his arms a look of confusion on his face "How?" he asked rubbing his face a scowl slowly appearing on his face.

"Well Der when two people who love each other they decide t-" She started to give the whole birds and bees till Derek cut her off.

"I know that I meant when and with who?" He pressed looking for answers.

"Well the when was fourth of July two weeks before I left… Do you remember what happened that weekend Derek?" She asked helping him put the puzzle pieces together.

He looked at her confusion written all over his face "Yeah you came over for the weekend, we had a barbeque like always," he said crossing his arms looking down at her "Am I missing anything here." He asked this time it was him that went over to her sitting down in front of her.

She looked at him shocked "Yeah you're missing something very important Derek think back to that weekend what did we do after the barbeque?" She questioned looking at him crossing her arms

-flash back-

_Derek and Maxine sat together by the fire pit out back talking with everyone, Maxie was talking to Laura about the new guy in Lauras life while little Cora sat between them listening with a smile on her face and Derek was turned to his uncle talking about the basketball game they were setting up with some of the guys from school. _

_Every now and then Derek would try to get Maxines attention or vise versa to try and go away but every time they tried they each got pulled into separate conversations again. The third time they tried Talia, Dereks mom, told everyone to give them breathing room and let them be. Derek and Maxine smiled nodding to Talia before walking off together. _

_"So beautiful how are you enjoying your weekend with the Hales?" Derek joked spinning Max around as they walked._

_She smiled laughing a bit "Stop I love spending time with your family especially Peter..Now kind sir I believe you owe me something from earlier." She let out a giggle looking up at him with a smile on her face._

_"And what do I owe you?" Derek asked laughing pulling her closer by her belt loops._

_"To quote you Derek 'I Derek Hale owe you Maxine McCall a kiss because you have yet again beaten me at horse.' So you best get to it Hale." She smiled perk her lips at him making kissing noises pulling him close by the neck and Derek being Derek playfully tried to pull away but soon gave in._

_As they walked farther into the woods they reached their spot a blanket laid out on the grass "Aw Derek its wonderful thank you." Max said turning around kissing his lips then that little kiss sparked something inside them both and soon clothes were throw to the side and Maxine laid down on the blanket with Derek climbing over her._

_Looking down at Maxine Derek asked her again "Are you sure we don't have to if youre not ready." Maxine looked back up at him and nodded. Derek leaned down kissing her forehead and then her lips as he pushed into her._

_-end of flash back-_

Derek looked up at her with the look of shock on his face "Im the father?" he asked "Am I the father?" he questioned again getting angrier by the minute.

Maxine knew that she had to take responsibility for this at some point "Yes youre his father Derek." She said letting her head lean back against the wall as she kept her eyes on him.

Next thing she knew a fist went through the wall right next to her "Why didn't you tell me!? WHY?!" He yelled scaring her "Were you scared I wasn't going to want you still or that I didn't want to keep it." He yelled asking her as she cringed now and then.

She looked up at him anger starting to boil "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would have reacted just like this!" She yelled back pushing him away and stood up walking away from him.

"We're not finished Maxine get back here!" He yelled walking after her. Maxine started to walk toward her bag hearing it vibrate signaling she was getting a call.

She bent down to pick up her purse and sighed "For now we are." She said then grabbed her phone picking it up seeing that it was Scott.

Max: Hey Scott whats up hows the baby?

Scott: Hes great actually went down for one nap and now Uncle Scott and Uncle Stiles are gonna get him to hopefully eat

Maxine laughed picturing the mess that would be everywhere once she got there.

Max: Aww how sweet Scott uhh whatever you do no mashed carrots he hates those.

In the background she could hear Stiles fussing with Boone as he tried to have him eat the carrots

Scott: Oh no Stiles no stop he doesn- uhh Maxine I got to go but if you could hurry back and save Stiles that'd be great.

-End of call-

Maxine threw the phone into the bag "Wait where are you going I said we aren't done here, we have a son? And you left him with those two numb skulls?" He said grabbing her arm stopping her from leaving.

She growled flashing her red eyes "I'm going to be a mom to **my **son. We are done for now Derek now let go!" she pulled but he wouldn't let go and instead he pulled her in kissing her but to his surprise she pulled away and smacked him. "What was that?!" She yelled finally getting away from him.

As she started to walk away from him she heard him following "I'm coming with you?" he said passing her.

"Excuse me no you're not!" She said catching up to him "He's not ready to meet you I'm not ready for you to meet him!" She said stopping him "If it makes you feel better and stops you from coming with me he knows of you he has your old basket ball picture in his mobile above his crib." She said looking at him hoping it worked.

"Touching but no I'm still coming you've kept him away from me for far too long!" He said grabbing the handle to the door on his car before sliding into and starting the engine. Maxine got into her car and pulled out before him and started to drive home and while she drove tears went down her face. Grabbing her phone she called Scott

Scott: Hey what's wrong?

Maxine: Uh I'm bringing someone back with me Scott I need you to clean up Boone and put him in the living room and wait at the door for me please.

Scott: Uh sure who are you bringing home?

Maxine: Boones father… Derek Hale.

She closed her phone not waiting for an answer and soon found herself pushing the limit to get back to her son. Once she pulled up to the house she turned off her car and walked to the door taking a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder to see Derek walking up behind her with a scowl on his face.

Scott opened the door seeing Maxine standing outside "Hey he's in the living room playing with his toys." He said pulling her in for a hug looking over her shoulder at Derek letting out a little growl.

"Scott, don't growl I've made this bed now I must lay in it okay." Max said pulling back putting a hand on her cousins' shoulder. Looking at Derek she sighed "Well come on its time to meet your son." She said pulling him along.

Max looked up at Derek "Well are you sure you're ready to do this?" She asked hoping he had changed his mind, but to her displeasure he just nodded his head walking toward to the living room "Whoa there hot shot let me go in first." She said walking in front of him. "I'll give you a signal of when to come in alright?" She asked and received a nod in return with that she walked into the living room to get her son and introduce him to his father.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the flash back? I wasnt going to put a lemon in that quick Im saving it for later ;) **

**But anyway hope you guys liked it please review tell me what you think you guys are amazing **

**Much love xoxo C.**


	6. AN! Contest!

Hey guys I came up with an idea for a contest! So whoever comes up with the best trailer for this story wins and the winner will be put into a chapter of the story! The fc for Maxine is Meghan Ory so try to incorporate her into it :D once you've done it and finished with it go to my profile and send it to me by clicking the pm button at the top left above my picture and put a link to the video on there and I will view each and everyone of them! After I see them all and think about it I will let you guys know who won and then I will weave them into the story :D thats pretty much it so thanks guys


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in awhile but Ive been feeling sick and trying to get stuff ready for when breaks done and over with but heres chapter six! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: I dont not own anything that has to do with Teen Wolf! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Boone looked at his mom as she walked into the room and let out a little squeal in happiness and clapped his hands as Maxine picked him up off the floor and sat with him on the couch and had him face her "Alright buddy there someone out in the hall I want you to meet okay?" she told him her voice cracking a bit as she held him a tear slipping down her face.

She looked over at Derek nodding to him "Boone you know the guy that hangs above the crib on your mobile?" She asked which was reward with a squeal and clapping which made her look up at Derek with a look on her face saying 'I told you so' "Well buddy that guy in the picture that's your daddy." She said looking at him trying to gauge his emotions and was met with another squeal "Well bud that guy over there," she pointed toward Derek "that's the guy in the picture hes a bit older now but he is your daddy." She said picking him up walking over toward Derek.

Once she got to Derek she put on a smile for Boone "Derek Hale I'd like you to meet your son, Boone Peter Hale." She said looking from him to Boone. Boone seemed to want to be in Derek arms because he kept on reaching toward him and Derek smiled down at the face that was looking at him. "W-Would you like to hold your son?" She stuttered a little looking at him nervously.

"More than anything." He said taking Boone into his hands everything feeling natural to him like he was meant to be doing this. He held Boone bouncing him now "Hi Boone Im your daddy…Im your daddy!" He said it then again finally realizing this was his son looking at his features almost everything her besides the eyes and hair that was him.

As the two bonded Maxine went into the kitchen surveying the mess the boys were now cleaning "So Derek huh isn't he to much of a sourwolf to be to fathering type?" Stiles joked wiping down the counter. Scott looked at him with a little smile on his face shaking his head before he watched Stiles get wacked upside the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"For that statement right there and you haven't even seen him with Boone so chill Stiles." She said laughing a bit before grabbing two water bottles from the fridge before walking out of the room but before she left she looked at Stiles smirking "Oh Stiles you got a little carrot in your hair." She laughed walking back to the living room to see that Derek was now on the ground playing with Boone quickly and quietly she went and grabbed her phone snapping a picture or two.

"I saw that Max." She heard Derek say looking at her with a small smile on his face by now he was sitting with Boone sitting in his lap. "So you named him after my father and my uncle?" He asked as Boone grabbed his hand seeing this Derek pulled Boone up having him stand.

"Yes I did those two were there for me more than my own father was.. they were like dads to me it's the only way I could really thank them.. and yeah he has your last name he didn't look like a McCall he was more of a Hale growing up." She said as she watched her son stomp his feet a bit with a smile on his face.

"So will he be like us?" He asked watching Boone take a little step then another. "Keep walkin Boone you can do it walk to mommy bubba." He encouraged his son helping a little bit.

"Yes he will be but not for awhile. Boone look at you keep going your doing great," She said then clapped her hands for Boone then looked back at Derek with a smile then mouthed to him 'let go' just to see how Boone did on his own "Keep walkin babe you can do it!" She cheered watching her son take two steps before Boone placed his butt on the ground and crawling away. She then looked back at Derek smiling again.

"You know those were the first steps he took today without having a hold of anything like a table or bed or anything like that?... Thank you." She said moving some hair out of her face. Derek looked back at her really smiling and nodded. " If you want to ever come spend time with him Im living in my old house so you know where we are." She said letting out a little laugh.

"You know I really did miss you considering what we were with each other." Derek said shrugging turning leaning against the sofa behind him looking at Boone making faces at him now and then.

Max slid next to him bumping him smirking a bit "You know we still technically are that, because what we did Der that's for life no quitting no changing your mind..no leaving." She said looking down sighing

"Yeah but leaving was so easy for you to do wasn't it Maxie." He said harshly looking down at her "You left so easily did you even think about me?! Huh? We are mates Maxie you cant just up and leave like that!" He got a little louder not noticing Boone stopping and looking.

"Scott can you and Stiles come and watch Boone real quick?" Max called from her sitting position. Soon enough Scott and Stiles came in and picked up Boone and walked out of the room. She turned back to Derek who sat there scowling

"Listen if you even think it was easy for me it wasn't… I didn't even want to leave I was forced to leave." Max voice raised a couple of octaves getting in front of Derek. "My mother made me leave she asked me if you knew and I said no and after that she started running grabbing bags clothes all of it throwing it into the car I told her repeatedly that I wanted to stay here with you so we could raise him together." She said grabbing his chin making him look at her "Im serious Derek I never wanted to leave." She said her heart never picking up in speed not one blip could be heard.

Derek looked at her turning his head to the side and then nodded at her "I believe you..your mom never really liked me did she?" he joked poking Maxine laughing a bit

"No she liked you… when you weren't here." Maxine laughed and went to stand up but was soon pulled back down looking at Derek who was now above her she sat up on her arms "What was that for?"

"The sass and because I wanted to do this." He said swooping down connecting their lips then they pulled away smiling.

"Oh my god Boone shield your eyes!" Stiles exclaimed cover Boones eyes with his hand being over dramatic like always.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it I'll update soon but review and tell me what you think!**

**Have a great New Year everyone see ya in 2014!**

**With Love xoxo**

** C.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys heres another chapter hope you guys enjoy it! Starts at the beginning of Unleashed **

**Disclaimer I do not own anything besides my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 7

Maxine walked around her house trying to soothe a sick Boone when her phone rang "McCall residence Maxine speaking." She answered bouncing her son.

"Max its me listen something happened." She heard Scotts voice come through the receiver his voice sounding worried and a little scared.

"Scott hey whats wrong is it your mom what happened?" She questioned putting Boone in his high chair before going to grab a bottle for him.

"Listen a guy came in with his dog had us check the dog out." He said pausing for a second

"Yeah okay a lot of people bring their dogs in when something isn't right with them." She joked picking Boone up and put him on her hip and handed Boone the bottle.

"That's the thing we checked the dog out and after we finished he left but something weird happened Max." Scott said into the phone.

"Just tell me what happened Scott maybe I can help you." She said feeling Boones forehead.

"I was checking the stool sample and there was mistletoe in the dogs sample then I was cleaning up and I heard the dog barking," She heard him stop and take a breath "I went outside to see what was wrong and I only found the dog… The guy he disappeared." He finished.

Maxine took the bottle away from Boone and took him to his room placing him in the crib "Wait what do you mean disappeared like vanished out of thin air disappear or take by someone and theres evidence of the taking disappear?" She asked walking out of her sons room.

"I mean vanished out a thin air.. what if it was the alphas what if they took him!" he said almost yelling into the phone.

"Scott I highly doubt that but for now I would just take it easy leave the dog with Deaton and don't think hes dead already hes bound to show up at some point just keep me updated alright..I got to go Boones sick." She said hanging up the phone and went back to rock her son to sleep.

After last night Maxine realized that she had fallen asleep on her bed with Boone nestled right into her side. Smiling down at her son she felt his forehead feeling that his fever had gone down she knew that today would be the day she would have to run and get some things for the house.

Once she and Boone were done getting ready for the day she made her first stop to a daycare center as she pulled up she noticed the little kids running around and looked at the charts that hung in the front lobby. "Hello are you here for pick up or drop off?" A woman asked from behind the desk.

"Uh no actually Im here to sign my son up I need a place for him to be when I cant have my aunt watch him for him so I figured why not sign him up for it." Maxine smiled walking over to the desk grabbing the paper work from the woman.

"All you have to do is fill out those papers and you're all set to go." She said as Maxine took everything and sat down letting Boone play with the little toys. As Maxine filled out the paper work she looked around the building everything seemed safe but she had to make sure that she talked to the person that runs the center.

As she finished she walked over to the desk handing the papers to the woman "Here you go and by any chance can I speak with the person that runs this day care I just have to ask her something." She said waiting for an answer.

"Oh that would be me sorry normally I introduce myself first thing when we have new kids signing up. Im Dani Kellson I am the owner and head honcho here at Little Bugs daycare center we take from toddlers and up to the age of five," She stood and walked around the counter so that she tell her everything, after they sat down she continued "Everything is absolutely child friendly and baby proofed almost every room is themed and we open at seven and close at two. We make sure our kids here always leave with a smile on their face. So enough about this place what did you want to ask me about?" She said smiling at Max putting her hands together placing them on her lap.

"Well I just wanted to know about the safety because that is a main concern for me Boone here is a monkey," She said laughing a bit as Boone looked at her smiling " But other than that I just wanted to you to know that I am going to be the main person picking him up and if its not me it will be either his father, my cousin or my aunt. If anyone comes to pick him up and they are not any of those three don't let my son leave with them… So Im just a worry wart." She said looking at Dani with a small smile.

"Oh no that's fine we have plenty of moms who do the same thing so don't you worry! Well Im guessing Boone wont be staying with us today so thank you for coming and signing him up. I'll see you tomorrow Boone." She said waving to them as Maxine got their things together and left.

After they got into the car she sighed checking one thing off her list and drove off to the grocery store picking up food for the both of them then drove off to the local convenient store once she got there she put Boone into a cart letting him play with her phone she pushed the cart down the isles grabbing diapers, wipes, shampoo and body wash for Boone she moved to the next isle grabbing razors, shaving cream and hair products for herself her phone started to ring hearing Boone let out a little cheer she looked at the phone seeing Scotts name come up she smiled letting Boone answer it:

Scott: "Hey Maxine you there?" he asked only to be answered by Boones squeals and laughter

Scott: "Boone! Hey bud where's your mom can you give her the phone?" he asked and waited for Max

Max: "Hey Scott whats up?" She asked looking at movies picking out a couple she liked and knew Boone would watch.

Scott: "Listen so you know how I told you about the guy that disappeared?" he asked

Max: "Yeah why did you guys find him?" she asked looking at Boone making a funny face

Scott: "Oh we found him most of the cross country team found him." He said sighing a bit.

Max: "Then that's good mystery solved with him." She said pushing them down another isle

Scott: "But really its not good because we found him tied up to a tree…dead." He said

Max: "Oh my god this cant be good listen I'll come over later and you can fill me in on everything okay? I need to check out and get home the kids getting tired." She said watching her son yawn.

Scott: "Yeah alright see you then."

She hung up the phone quickly checking out and getting to the car putting everything she grabbed Boone and put him in then drove home.

After then had gotten home and she put Boone down for a nap and everything was away she felt a pain in her chest and she started to cough but as she noticed that as she coughed there was blood coming up with it "..Derek." she said before picking up Boone and put him into the car rushing toward Dereks loft remembering he had told her where it was the day after he met Boone. As she got there she saw the alphas leaving the building, waiting till they left she parked the car and got out of the car grabbing Boone rushing up the stairs toward Dereks scent.

When she opened the door she let out a gasp taking a couple of steps into the loft "Whoa who are you?" Cora asked sat by her brother looking up at Maxine.

She kept walking up to them placing Boone on the couch next to them "What happened to him?!" she asked again then coughed watching the blood fall into her hands "Cora Hale tell me what happened?" She said leaning toward Derek.

"Alphas came… Who are you?" Cora asked again

"I don't believe you don't remember me little Cora." She said smiling at her

"Maxie!? What are you oh god you two?! Can you help him?" She jumped from one thing to the next.

She shook her head "No hes got to heal on his own and he better do it quick!" She said looking down at Derek seeing the hole in his chest close quicker and quicker. As she sat there Boone let out a little cry looking for attention.

"Whos that?" Cora asked getting closer to Max sitting next to her on the couch looking over at Boone.

"Well this Cora is my son, Boone Peter Hale." She said pulling Boone out of his car seat facing him toward her not letting him see his father laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Wait son? Why does he have the last name Hale?" She asked cocking an eyebrow looking at Maxine.

"Well hes your nephew Derek is his father. I never told him about Boone though, D just found out the other day he was a dad." She said bouncing him on her legs "Want to hold your nephew Cora?" She asked smiling at Cora.

Cora nodded at Maxine taking Boone from her grasp "Hi Boone Im your aunt Cora you are so handsome you look just like your mom but I do see some of your dad in you," She smiled kissing Boones forehead "So will he be like us Maxine has he shifted yet?" She asked as Boone started to clap and pat on her chest smiling up at her.

Max looked at how Boone acted with his aunt then nodded "Yes he will be like us one day he hasn't shifted yet I don't think he'll shift for awhile." She said as Derek got up from the floor "Well look whos decided to grace us with his presence." She said jokingly taking Boone from her standing up putting him into his car seat.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong with Boone?" He asked looking down at his son wiping the blood from his lips.

"No nothings wrong its just this damn mate pull you got hurt and I hurried over. And next time the alphas are here tell me okay." She said kiss his cheek "But we have to go now so I'll see you around. Oh before I forget I signed Boone up for daycare today and I put your name down as a person that can pick him up." She smiling up at him as he nodded and she walked out.

-little time jump-

Scott sat at his desk with watching Boone explore the bed while Maxine walked out of the bathroom "Okay so tell me what happened." She said sitting on the bed make the bed bounce which resulted in Boone giggle.

"Okay so we found him tied to a tree strangled and Stiles made a good point these recent deaths have had less werewolf-itude to it even the alpha twins looked like they didn't know what was going on." He stopped leaning back in his chair taking a deep breath and let it out before looking back at his cousin. "But then again one of Dereks betas Isaac made a good point the alphas show up people start dying and that makes more sense than human sacrifices." He said letting his body slump forward in the chair.

Maxine looked up at him with a straight face "Well Scott don't rule anything out alright I'll go home and look stuff up and see if I can find anything." She said grabbing her things before she and Scott saw someone in his doorway.

"Hey do you have a place I can stay?" He asked standing there soaking wet from the rain.

"Yeah dude." Scott said standing up from his chair "I thought you were staying with Derek." Scott said a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Yeah until tonight he uh sorta kicked me out said it was to much with Cora and me being there so he threw a glass at me and I left." He said looking down.

"What?! Im gonna kill him that's not right!" She said growling a bit her nails growing "You dont kick your betas out for no reason!" She said her blood starting to boil.

"Im sorry who are you ? Im Isaac." He said nodding toward her giving a small smile.

"Im Maxine McCall, Scotts older cousin, Dereks mate." She said nodding back at him calming down turning and picking up Boone "And this is my son Boone." She said getting ready to leave again. " Im sorry but I have to go nice meeting you." She said walking past Isaac running out of the house to her car and drove home.

* * *

**Well there you go sorry it took for what felt like forever! so I hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to Review!**

**With much love,**

**C. xoxo**


End file.
